Journal of the Island Warriors: Ferntooth & Basetail
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Adventure, survival, friendship, family, romance, hope, laughter, and more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Viewers. Traveler here to tell you that since this story is a ton of journal entries, it will be different from what I usually do. It makes sense since the Swiss Robinson Book had the father writing in his journal about his family's times on the island. So, Ferntooth and Basetail will do the same as well. So, to help you understand who's making the entries; the** Italics_ **_is Ferntooth's style of writing, while_ _the_ Bolds _is Basetail's style of writing. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review, either. It's your opinion after all, my viewers. Again, thank you for reading my stories, and begin enjoying this new story of mine. Bye. -Traveler._**

 _Day O: Ferntooth aka Jade writing in. Morning at HQ, barely two days since Leafpelt, Wolfguard & their daughter left for their world. Very satisfied with breakfast. Basetail aka Basil enjoyed breakfast too. I was prepared for my new world much like Basil too. I had my light brown hair in a short braid, my totem necklace secured on myself, wearing a soft tan blouse, light purple silk pants, with a removable plum purple skirt, and brown flats. I packed a few choices of clothes into my large knapsack. Basil did the same; wearing his totem necklace, a checkered white and tan shirt with expendable brown overalls, and durable black low boots._

 _We had the map that the Robinson family created, figuring to build our own versions of summer/winter homes near or somewhere else we like on the island. We had some ideas, but we decided to see the island first before creating a home or two. The last remaining warriors were bittersweet; excited and sad to see us go again into the portal aka Portia that now we know we have a human version living itself. Sunrise even gave her mock bow to us, knowing that she loved the book and movies of the Swiss Robinson Family, and was delighted that we are making her dream come true, and swearing to visit once the homes are furnished and done._

 _The rainbow swirls were on when we came in, and the tunnel was dark for a second until we heard a clap, then it turned light. We saw Portia standing before us, and we were stupefied, for she had all this stuff besides her. We took a closer look, and saw that the stuff are either wood-building materials or camp supplies._

 _Portia told us we have to play a game, and every time we could win, we can choose one thing from the pile. It was '20 questions', and I won 6 while Basil had won 5. I chose flint, a net, a iron pot, knife, ship mast fabric, and lantern. Basil chose a machete, shovel, a roll of rope, ax, bow and quiver of arrows. After we were done, Portia told us that she will transport our chosen supplies once we cross over to our chosen world. She wished us luck, and with a final comment that she will give us a gift each for attempting to succeed the game, she vanished._

 _We saw the end of the tunnel, a moving picture showing a pristine island with the calm sea around it, and zooming toward the island to show the tree house and cave house. We will go to jump toward the picture after a race of running. -Jade._


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1: We had woken up in a clearing, somewhere in the northern part of the island, I believe. Jade thought we were close to the forest of bamboo. It was early afternoon when we woke up. We received our chosen supplies and one gift, which is a bundled thousand blank parchment with two old-fashioned pencils which we are writing in now. We had wondered about the second gift, and figured that it will show itself sooner or later. With our knapsacks full of clothes, we opened the map and were shocked to see the Swiss Family's homes vanished from paper, it was like nothing was there. I theorized that we must be a while or so before the family is shipwrecked, and we might change locations of homes, if they had help from us. So, the island is presently in the times before it was cultivated, so to speak.**

 **We put the supplies into the mast fabric, and tied it up loosely with some rope from the roll. We begun to walk south, and we had planned to encounter the lake sooner or later, and maybe a half hour past, we had arrived at the lake, and took a break, knowing we have to cross the river that leaked into the lake. We had gathered some wood, planning to boil some water from the lake to refresh our throats and thirst. I volunteered to fetch the water into the iron pot, and maybe it must have rained last night or something, for I fell into the water from the mud slipping me under my balance.**

 **Of course, I had to focus to swim and get to the surface, but suddenly, I was greeted by a surprise. I felt my breath tightening then getting out as my legs quickly formed together to became the familiar black tail I had missed greatly, and I couldn't stop the feeling of freedom. I heard muffled yells from Jade from the shore, and I think I gave her the shock of her life when I shot up and out of the water like a dolphin, grinning madly.**

 **I had a thought again, and I dived back in, crashing into the water, then gently surfacing as I brought up my hands and lighting up my beloved blue fire. I laughed as I realized Portia's second gift was my powers and merman form returning back to me. I told Jade of this news, and she was more or less delighted for me as she helped me out of the water, my tail shifting back to legs once it touched ground with my focus.**

 **With this revelation, we theorized that with my returned powers and form, I can hunt and scavenge underwater, and light up any campfires, the lantern, and melt any metal into any form we can use. So, after boiling some water for us, we then resumed our walk, and came upon the grove of palm trees. Jade removed her skirt, and grabbed the machete out of the bag, clutching it with her teeth as she climbed a tree, and I came to see her idea of cutting down coconuts, and I grinned, grabbed the net out of the bag, tying the ends to a band of palm trees including Jade's tree. The freed coconuts fell into the net, and wanting to aid her along, I grabbed the knife, climbing another, cutting down similarly. The method went among the rest of the palm grove, gathering coconuts to last us for a few weeks if no less.**

 **When we finished, it was close to the sun setting into late afternoon, taking out the net, full of coconuts, secured. Jade told me that we need shelter immediately, and after glancing at the palm trees, now naked of coconuts for now; I remembered a story, and told her of the characters' idea of shelter, and Jade wanted to do that. I got the roll of rope out of the bag, and I measured several palm trees, climbing and tying one end around the rim of the leaves, and climbing down. Jade had disappeared to somewhere, replied that she will be back, and once she did, she had sugar canes from next door. She said we need energy before we attempt to do this shelter. Well, I couldn't refuse since they are sweet and full of some nutrients for us to digest.**

 **We got ready to do the job now. I pulled the trees one by one while Jade climbed, bending the trees further a bit with her weight, tying each tree together with snips of rope she cut from the roll.**

 **Altogether, the tied and weaved palm trees had formed a cave-like dwelling. We covered the top with some fabric and the palm trees, wanting protection from the rain if any comes during the night. For the door, we had some fallen logs to block it so predators cannot get in. We had some more sugar cane and coconuts into the mix for dinner, using the lantern to finish this day into our journal. We cannot wait to see what the days in the future has for us. - Basil.**


	3. Chapter 3

_End of week 1: We formed a sorts of routine. Basil scavenged mollusks and clams, sometimes using the net to snatch up some crabs and fish in the sea around the mornings, while I got bundles of sugar canes to go along with the coconuts at sun-high. We called our first shelter, 'Grove Cave'. Now, we are starting to plan to put up a stone cottage near the lake, with a devious water line made of hollow canes so we can boil water and store them into crude vine/wood barrels._

 _Basil went to the second mini island near the cape, and found out that it was just sand and grass, and bushes. He named it 'Turtle Island' because he found numerous nests on the small beach, so we can have eggs once a while. In the afternoons, we had cleared trails to several places, wanting to make them like a series of walking/riding roads._

 _We built fences for young zebras to tame and use for riding and work, leaving the adults and seniors alone, for we knew we had to let various herds grow. We decided to hunt only wild pigs for protein, with the crabs and fish for nutrients and fat. We planned to use the mollusks and clams for soups, the sugar canes & coconuts for drinks if not water at the moment. _

_And if the big predators get too plentiful, we can respectfully get rid of some every year or so. We knew we are to be here for years, maybe several decades. We have still to search for the pearls in the clams, and the crystal cave for more light at night by aid of the lantern._

 _For comfort at nighttime, we made fabric beds made of palm leaves and sand, and once the cottage is done, we will have wooden frames to hold the fabric beds some feet high. Later on, we will have hammocks for 'Grove Cave', since it's a weekend home, with the cottage planning to be a winter home. We have yet to find a idea for a summer home, but I am sure we'll figure it out... eventually._

 _So, we will be working hard, with relaxing every seventh day, which we are right now. Basil is whittling out a flute, while birds is singing outside, and you know what I am doing, but soon, I will prepare the clam soup, mixing with crab meat, wishing that we had some butter or something. The sun is setting, and the stars are appearing slowly., through there are some clouds around. Looks like we're bound to receive rain. I had warned Basil earlier, and he had set out one of the barrels to catch any rainwater._

 _Oh, Basil just poked me to remind me to get dinner going. He just lit the fire up, ready to cook the soup. Gotta go. -Jade._


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 7: Jesus, it was a crazy night. The rain revealed to be a big storm, and it nearly moved Grove Cave off the ground. Jade and I bantered on the problem, wanting Grove Cave to be secured safely. We had shortened the wall of logs into a door we could lock with a rock at the bottom. We had noticed water coming in from the bottom of the cave, and knew we could have floods until we solve this problem.**

 **So, after a morning meal, we headed off to the rock face that laid between the cape and the north point. The rock face has three types of stone; granite, quartz, and limestone. The lake underwater has sandstone and flint. We made it in about a half hour. We had walked the island a few days ago; the island is two miles north to south while a 1 and a half mile west to east.**

 **We chose the quartz, and with the rope we brought along, we hitched up some broken/fallen branches, and it formed into some sort of land sled, putting the determined quartz sized rocks on, and finally got home within a hour, by courtesy of the added weight. We made a low wall around the cave inside and outside, making sure the corners are covered. I headed to the lake with the iron pot, gathering pounds of mud trip by trip, until I finished the 5th trip.**

 **Jade and I are very satisfied and happy with the work, and I asked if we could switch the routine around this new week, and Jade agreed. So, I was to count the food supplies while Jade will check the traps, intending to hunt only by trap, not wanting to prolong the day. We split up, with Jade grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows, while I grabbed a piece of parchment to write down the numbers of food we have for now.**

 **I saw we were able to last another week with the coconuts and sugar canes. We have also a few days of pig meat, and five days of crab meat and mollusks, stored in three of the barrels, respectively. I checked the barrel of rainwater, smiling to discover that we can last two, maybe three days if we're to ration the water carefully. We have to continuously hunt for fish, for we don't have a smoker yet, through we plan to build one soon.**

 **Jade returned for lunch, carrying a long branch carrying two caught prey; a juvenile bull pig and surprisingly a adult tapir. Other prey we found here on the island besides wild pigs and turtles, are tapirs, antelopes, and porcupines. We only ride and use the zebras for fun and work, and avoid the monkeys when we need to. The predators are tigers, leopards, jackals. There are tropical birds; parrots, herons, while there are prey birds; ducks. Predator birds are eagles and falcons.**

 **Jade replied the other traps had a zebra foal, and a too-young wild pig, and let them go. Since we had the tapir, we wanted to try the meat out, so I was to prepare and cook it.**

 **Lunch was a bit late, but we didn't care for we found a new delicacy in the tapir meat, comparing it roughly to a mix between a pig and a deer. We had the plans for the lake cottage already, but we still have to find a summer home, so we walked around, using the map to find the crystal cave. We found it in the eastern coast, apparently hidden among rocky hillsides. It turns out it was too close to the water, having Jade reply that we could be flooded and drown easily if taken off guard during storms and rogue waves.**

 **We passed the afternoon, checking out the shores and inland forests beyond the palm grove and the giant forest. Sunrise told us that the giant trees are similar to banyan trees. We are familiar about the lake, rivers, the cape, the rock face, then we found a new environment. It was close to the time where the sun was heading to set down for the night. We had came upon a small meadow that had resembled the fields back home. There were almost no trees, and it was all open.**

 **We often saw herds of antelopes and several jackals. I was struggling to find a idea for a house when Jade spoke- "You know, it could be one of those exotic huts.".**

 **I put the idea to thought and noticed that the meadow could be our exotic territory within the island, much like Africa's territories in their regions. I remembered that huts are made of bundles of straw covered with solid mud, with the grass roof. We knew we didn't have straw, but we have long grass and palm leaves.**

 **I nodded, "Okay, Jade. I am in.". Jade whooped, and it was so fast, but I thought she kissed me. I prayed she didn't see my embarrassment, for I never been kissed for a long time since high school. I was hiding my blush all the way home. I saw her as my newest best friend ever since we agreed on going here for Sunrise's dream, but now... I don't know what to do. Lord, I need some help here.**

 **Going to bed. - Basil.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 9: What a confusing day! We had planned to put up the first part of the cottage all day, with the aid of the ax and rope. Turns out it was quicker than we thought, and we wanted to cool off in the lake. For some reason, I felt funny when Basil saw me in my bikini, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping. I joked that he could catch flies if he didn't watch it, and he shook off, giving me a goofy smile. I had a crush on Basil long ago, but I had given up when I thought he could catch a better woman than me. That kiss was a accident now, I am sure of it. He never talked about it. I guess he didn't care all this time._

 _Then when I watched him swim in his merman form, I couldn't stop staring at how he could be so handsome in this light, the muscular tail, the slight abs showing. I envied to go underwater with him, but I can't for I am not a mermaid. That didn't stop him anyhow. I don't know how he managed not to get embarrassed or awkward, but he offered a piggyback ride, wanting me to see everything he sees in his way._

 _His superior strength underwater seemed to hold me steadily as I saw so many things. The lake was very nice. When we had our last descent into the lake, he asked if we could try a dolphin spin with him, and I nodded, he set his blue fire under me, not hurting, just forming into bubbles he can control. I let go of him, and we swore that we danced._

 _When we almost reached the surface, Basil suddenly grabbed me by the armpits, turning me around to face the sky and water, and we..resurfaced. We dived quite well, through I couldn't stop blushing, feeling his semi-warm skin, and his soft, smooth tail against my back and feet. I pulled apart, surfacing, with Basil joining me a second later. He was smiling, his face bright of happiness and triumph._

 _I returned to the beach, grabbing my skirt to dry me off while Basil dragged himself into the sand, focusing his tail to form back into his legs. I am still amazed, no matter how many times it takes to see the transformation._

 _It was past noon when we left the lake, and checked the cottage over, changing into our clothes. I was confounded by Basil. He did show me the lake in his own way, and even allowed me to be a part of him in a way. I told him that I was going for a walk, maybe search for the missing trap that had disappeared yesterday. He gave me his knife, replying that it's better safe than nothing. I gave him a small smile before I left._

 _I think I walked the whole island, through I couldn't tell with my mind lost in thought, a light blush popping up once a while when I thought of the wonderful ride, or the tingles when he could occasionally touch my shoulder. A bird call loudly interrupted my thoughts, startling me to notice that it was mid-afternoon, signifying that it was to get dark soon. I was in the east northern jungle, from the fig trees I could tell. I then heard a loud bellow, causing me to narrow my eyes curiously, and beginning to follow the sound as it repeated, getting louder and broader by every step I take._

 _I moved apart a bush when I saw a adult antelope, struggling to get the rope off his right front leg, which is dangled up in a fallen log's branches. I tiptoed quietly, grimaced when my foot crunched a few pieces of leaves, earning the antelope's attention to look toward me. He bleated, snorted as he fidgeted nervously. Thankfully that antelopes are similar to deer, remembering my whitetail brother, Tarou's everyday behavior. I hummed softly, whispering gently as I got closer, speaking to him that it's all right._

 _I drew the knife out, spooking the male a bit, but I calmly spoke to him as I leaned down, watching his eyes as my fingers touched the rope, feeling the way up to the tie around the leg. I carefully cut the rope, not making quick moves, just being steady and slow. I smiled as I withdrew the rope off the leg, walking back slowly, to show him that he's free. He snorted, walked a bit forward, causing him to lift his legs up with his head checking for any sight of the rope._

 _He looked up at me, bleated, and then reared up in fright as a loud growl sounded behind us. I turned around, tense to see the source of the growl, and I frantically looked around until I pinpointed my eyes, to my horror and fear, to the cold yellow eyes of a tiger._

 _I heard hoof steps running away as the tiger stared at me with a strange look. I couldn't move a muscle, knowing big cats chase anything that runs. Then he got closer, and I had to run despite my brain telling me to be still. I breathed hard as I frantically climbed a tree, hearing the growls and roars of the tiger. I dodged a paw swipe that got too close, and I had to climb some more as I heard the tiger scramble up the tree. I jumped off branch to branch, crossing several trees until I stopped, and saw the small river that ran among the jungle, and I dared to look back._

 _The tiger had his ears pinned, his teeth bared, his cold, yellow eyes glinting like steel, determined to get me. I turned around, panicked until I narrowed my eyes in determination, determined to escape from him. I ran back to the middle of the branch, stopping when I saw the tiger getting close, and turned around, then ran, splinters getting into my shoes/feet, and leaped._

 _I shrieked before the water hit my body. It was like I had hit a rock, except the water was piercing into my skin. I surfaced, panting as I knew I will have bruises by tomorrow, and I saw the tiger roaring as he was still at the end of the branch, mad about me escaping his clutches. Then a shot sounded out, a pained yowl as he lost his balance, falling into the coastline grass, hearing another pained yowl mixed with a roar, seeing one of his legs now broke, and his right ear having a round hole in the middle, raw and bleeding._

 _Basil revealed himself, yards away, holding a smoking gun, a angered look on his face. I smiled in relief, and laughed as I managed to get over to his side of the river, scrambling up the sandy incline, and Basil came to me, giving me a hand. I grabbed it, finally walking into solid ground, and looked at Basil with a grateful smile._

 _"Thanks for the save, Basil, but I took care of myself.". I spoke with a smirk. Basil chuckled, "All the more to help you, Jade. Who else can I go on hunts and house building?"._

 _I giggled, but a growl stopped me, turning around to see the tiger limping toward the jungle, his eyes now of respect and fear, with a hint of anger. He disappeared into the darkness, a faint growl following by._

 _We headed home, and happily having a heavy meal of crab meat mixed with the leftover pig meat. I had to thank Basil, and he just shrugged, replying that it was just nothing._

 _I had to respond to that, with a decision that was to change our lives one way or another. I risked the chance to give him a full kiss, the whole shebang. I spoke, "No, that was for everything today, along with dinner. Good night, Basil.". Then I am finishing this journal, with the hope that Basil will return my feelings. Bye. -Jade._


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 10: Today was such a nice day! I was so full of thoughts the whole night after Jade kissed me. I didn't know that she could be a great kisser like that. I admitted I liked it. When I remembered how I felt when I saw the tiger threatening Jade's life, I wanted to blame myself, but when I remembered Jade's beautiful grateful smile as I grabbed her hand to balance herself, I felt relieved and a fluttering in my chest indicating that I was beginning to realize that I like-like her.**

 **When morning broke, Jade cooked breakfast, we ate quickly as we agreed to work on the cottage some more for the morning. I thought we did well. Noon came upon us, and I was frantically thinking of something to do, and then I realized that I haven't hunted for fish lately, and I smiled, suggested the idea to Jade, and she accepted, replying that she was in the mood for fish broth with some last pig meat.**

 **I took her to the bay, where the shallows are, having pods of flounder and snappers swimming around. I told her how I do it, and she suggested a much better idea, and we tried it, and we caught a lot more than I usually catch, and when we got back on the shore, dragging the net of fish, she didn't complain, just smiling a triumph grin on her face, and I couldn't resist to kiss her.**

 **We ended up snogging for many minutes, and I loved it. I was able to focus again, and realized that we can't leave the fish out in the sun too long, so I warned Jade, and we tied the net to a large stick that we can carry together without strain on our bodies. We arrived at Grove Cave, quickly moving to make the meal that Jade wanted, and we had a mid-afternoon dunner (lunch-dinner mix).**

 **We had the frame for the smoker put up in the next hour, and already fetching some sandstone from the lake with help from my powers for the walls and tunnel to the enclosed fire we will make. By a half hour before sunset, we got the smoker working and the fish hanging, awaiting to be smoked and kept in storage for many days.**

 **To celebrate the occasion, I wanted to show the sunset from a different view, so I offered to give her a ride to Turtle Island, and she accepted excitedly.** **We entered the ocean, quickly got to Turtle Island which was easy for me. I showed her the nests, and I took her to this boulder which has this spectacular view of the sunset.**

 **We begun a conversation that was casual then really deep, and we talked about us, how can we see us in this relationship? After a hour or so, we saw the sky transforming into this beautiful sight of stars, and we adapted to lying down on the flat part of the boulder, pointing out funny shapes in the stars.**

 **Then I was talking about my past after I saw a shape that stirred memories from my past life before I had found the clan. Jade comforted me and listened patiently which caused me to call her by my new name for her, 'Starfish' for my newfound love for her.**

 **We returned home after checking for predators, and I kissed her good night, proclaiming that we are a couple now, boyfriend and girlfriend. She gave her lovely laugh and quickly gave me a nuzzle into my cheek before diving into her bed, collapsing to sleep. Going to blow out the lantern. Good night, and thanks, journal. -Basil.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 14: All those past days were so busy, finishing up the cottage, having more fish and pig in the smoker, and finding the perfect location for the hut we planned to have in the mini plains meadow._

 _We searched for names that fit our lake cottage, and Sunrise gave us one, 'Firehouse 1'. We shrugged, commented, "Why not?". Soon, we moved into Firehouse 1 for the weeks, since it seemed to be soon the summer season, and we needed to proceed into building the hut. We also gave the lake a name, it bared the namesake of Lake George._

 _We often went to the Banyan Forest to find a safe and perfect tree for the Swiss Family, for we remembered Elizabeth's incident in the book. We couldn't decide between a rather huge almost dead tree or a sparsely covered large tree with even branches._

 _Then we received a message from Sunrise, replying that someone we had met some time ago had arrived a few days ago, and she is now old enough to be a warrior, and Sunrise wanted us to be her mentors until she is able to receive her warrior name. Basil had officially knew her. The portal had appeared, revealing a 15-year old Tara Silver, transformed into a human, her black hair now reaching by mid-back, her amber gold eyes warm and shining of excitement, wearing a dusty brown shirt and dark blue jeans, with low-heel black boots. She had gotten her totem necklace, a mini copy of the treasure map that her Uncle Jim had, and a fallen baby Night Fury tooth that Clawheart gave her when she visited Montressor often, and the final object hanging by, is a a vial of pure ocean water._

 _Tara was a blessing, she's a prodigy on Earth, for Sunrise gave all the possible books to her to have. So, she found more discoveries we can use. We now use the fig leaves from the Banyan forest for flavor toward the pig and crab meat, occasionally tapir meat. And we also found crayfish from Lake George. Around greenery, Tara found wild parsnips. We are able to gather dew from the grass and put them into containers when the rare rains happen._

 _Today was rather good, we had showed Tara how to dodge and use the surroundings to our advantages. She is certainly quick, probably due to her panther genes, and clever and stubborn thanks to being raised by her family. She had taken some skills from her grandmother in healing, and remarkably 'flies' well, thanks to Clawheart._

 _We had the hut partly built so far, and the meals were good. Tara was glad for us, and she hoped to find love like us. I told her that she will, and I, Basil know it so. Soon, we were working on stamina, and at sunset, we got done. We headed back to Firehouse 1, Tara going to grab some leftover soup for herself while we got some tapir meat for ourselves._

 _Like usually, after we digested for a hour, we headed off to Turtle Island on our beloved star-watching/conversation boulder. Before we left, Tara told us to be safe, and that she will patrol the island before it gets too dark. Basil and I had agreed that Tara is taking on responsibility quite well, and not complaining at all. She will be a warrior sooner or later, depends on the progress of the training. We got back home, heading to bed, with Tara having her hammock borrowed from her home. Training Tara will be interesting. Good night.- Jade._


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 21: Did we say that Tara will be a warrior sooner or later? Turns out she will be a warrior soon. You wanna know what happened, journal? We were just doing usual things; hunting, preparing, building up the hut. It was late morning when Tara and I decided to spar near the jungle, and Tara fought well, and I was beginning to show a trademark move when Tara became distracted by a adult tapir. I was a bit frustrated until Tara pointed out that we were about to be out of tapir meat soon, and so why not catch some more?**

 **We had our weapons; my gun and Tara having borrowed Jade's bow and arrows, and we headed in. I showed how to track tapir, and Tara learnt fast. A hour later, we were close, and Tara was ahead of a few yards. Tara signaled that she saw a tapir, and I tiptoed up to see that she was right. The tapir was busy, scouting for ants or grubs, I presumed.**

 **Since Tara found it first, I replied that she should have the first shot, and she agreed, setting herself ready to shoot her arrow. I watched her and the tapir carefully, and to my dismay, she drew too fast, startling the tapir, and I muttered, drawing my gun to shoot it when a angry roar came out of nowhere, and we were hit by something large. When I came to, I saw that it was the familiar tiger I shot in the ear. In my mind, I called him 'Gunshot** **'.**

 **My gun was yards away, unable to reach it as he fully blocked my way, and I couldn't see Tara, only hearing groans behind me. Gunshot's cold yellow eyes stared into mine, anger, blood lust, madness in them.**

 **Suddenly I was startled by another roar, a unfamiliar one this time, when a black blur crashed into Gunshot. The black blur shocked me to the core; it was Tara as a nearly-adult black panther on all fours, only recognized by her warm amber gold eyes and totem necklace. The battle was glorious yet bloody. They had moved everywhere; enabling me to grab the gun. When Gunshot overwhelmed Tara, swiping her off into a tree, I took the first and last shot that ended his life finally.**

 **He was shot in the head, leaving him bleeding almost everywhere from Tara's claws and teeth. I checked Tara as she shifted back into her human self, clothes and all. She bared bruises, cuts, scars, and quite a couple of bite marks on herself. In that moment, I knew she became a warrior in heart and skill, for she battled a enemy to save me, her friend.**

 **Sunrise had watched everything in the portal window, celebrating and complimenting through the clan line in our necklaces. Jade immediately came over, hinting that she knew what happened, and we went to the hut nearby, almost finished with the roof left to top. Tara was nursed almost instantly, Jade scolding her which amused me, then I was scolded next, which earned Tara to laugh and myself to glare at her. I left, heading back to the spot where the downed Gunshot was. It took me all day to skin the coat, taking the skeleton, using it all into necessary things for living and survival. I left the rest to the scavengers and other predators.**

 **We didn't bother to go to Turtle Island tonight for we intended to stay with Tara, to make sure that she's okay. Nightstorm and Silver would kill me if they knew that Tara was badly hurt. And especially Clawheart too. Anyhow, the entire clan now knows, and they wanted to show up for Tara's warrior ceremony, which Sunrise announced to be on the 25th day here. Jade and I agreed on that, and soon, we went to sleep since Tara went to bed a hour ago, exhausted and tired after the tedious day, which was to be expected. Night, Journal. -Basil.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 25: Well, today was a emotional one. We and Tara went to the lake, and to my shock, once everybody crossed over here by courtesy of Portia, we were able to be merpeople, temporarily for us while it's permanent for Basil._

 _Tara's family couldn't show up, except for Nightstorm and Benflight, who are rightfully warriors. Every warrior's tail and fins are unique and different. I had a dark emerald green tail with transparent teal fins. Tara's tail is similar to Basil's tail, except for the fact that her tail resembles a orca's tail. Her top rim are light silver/gold. Her father Nightstorm had a silver tail with light brown fins. Tara's uncle, Benflight, his tail has a gray color intersecting with black and brown spots, resembling a nurse-hound, while his fins are light white._

 _Sunrise's tail and fins are unique; sunshine gold with the fins a fire red-orange. Clawheart's tail are ruby red with the fins being a soft pink. We delighted in swimming for the morning, laughing and chatting, until the warrior ceremony for Tara began at noon._

 _Sunrise- "Before the spirits and the clan, today we have a special woman ready to be a warrior, one of us. Ferntooth, Basetail, has she learned well?"._

 _Basil- "Yes, my leader. She did, and I am happy to say that she is absolutely prepared for the future ahead."._

 _I- "Yes, Sunrise. She had trained well, and learnt fast. She fought well that day, and I can say that she deserves to be a warrior with your permission, ma'am"._

 _Sunrise- "Tara, do you promise to fight for your clanmates through good and evil, no matter what happens or wherever you are?"._

 _Tara- "I do, Sunrise."._

 _Sunrise -"Then by the powers that mote to be, I give Tara her warrior name 'Ravenheart' for her outstanding courage, and unique skills."._

 _We all cheered and congratulated the newly named Ravenheart. What a perfect name, and it suits her graciously well too! Ravenheart seems to be happy, finally successful by becoming a warrior at last. She seemed content like she had finally found another home to belong to. She knew she'd have to visit her old home often, but she will stay here nonetheless._

 _Portia had appeared out of nowhere in all of a sudden, and replied that her transformations into her panther form had become permanent, unbreakable forever. Ravenheart thanked her out of joy and happiness. Portia then responded that the other warriors' families and worlds are getting concerned and curious, so the portal appeared, floating motionlessly in the water near us. Every warrior took a minute to travel back to their worlds respectively, waiting patiently for their turns, up to Nightstorm and Benflight being the second last ones next to Sunrise._

 _With tearful bittersweet kisses and hugs, Ravenheart or Tara, used for a nickname now, had seen her father and uncle reluctantly leaving for Treasure Planet, their world. Sunrise then responded that she will want to visit often to relax in our paradise, and with a proud smile toward us, she left, heading back to HQ, where the final group of warriors remain until their turn to go to their chosen worlds. Portia winked, teasing me and Basil on our relationship, replying that she won a bet with Basil's great-grandfather Poseidon. Basil was slightly shocked at that revelation and snorted a minute later, rebutting to reply that his grandfather is a sucker for romance._

 _Well, I had to laugh at that, which earned me a half-heartened glare from Basil, which he then began smiling lovingly in a grin. Portia responded that my and Tara's tails will last up until sunset when the day ends. I was happy for that, as Tara was too. With a wave in a goodbye, Portia disappeared. We then played, swam, dived, splashed, and who knows what else. It was great fun, until we had to get into shore minutes before sunset, my tail and Tara's tail had dissolved, leaving our legs into sight now._

 _It was a rather tiring day, so we didn't bother to go to Turtle Island again, like that day. We had our dinner, headed to bed. Journal, I hope to dream of the sea tonight. Wish me luck. Night. -Jade._


	10. Chapter 10

**End of Month 1: At last, the hut had been finished! It was more difficult than we thought, but we finally did it. Tara suggested the perfect name for our summer home, 'Savannah Abode'. To celebrate, Tara hunted panther style, and we had a feast day of wild pig, fish, and tapir meat. And to our surprise, the Swiss Family Island map has now the locations and names of our homes and places we had visited.**

 **Jade and I have been steadily falling in love with each other, and we habitually go to Turtle Island at sunset, and we have a good change of routine every now and then, now splitting chores between us and Tara, since she became a warrior. Tara loved to be a panther, but she surprised us by becoming a hybrid; half panther and half human. She calls it a 'panuma', which is the word she made up for the form she has shifted into. She is able to move easily between two and four legs, having the panther ears, the teeth slightly sharper and longer, nails into delicate yet deadly claws, the tail behind her, and her senses has been boosted up; heightened in strength, her hair has gotten longer and thicker, through it's still one layer. Her hair has developed into a wide ruff stripe from head to tail.**

 **We are now wondering if the Swiss family could get here soon or later. We knew that we have to keep our deep secrets within ourselves, for they are raised Christian, although they are somewhat open-minded. We don't care what anybody thought of us back in HQ, but here, well, what would be the reactions of the family if they saw everything?**

 **Meanwhile, Gunshot's coat has become a piece of blanket into our quilt, with the rest being boots for Tara, a belt for me, and a canteen for Jade. With the skeleton, we used the long ones as spears, whistles, and parts of the cottage's fence, while we used the short ones for knives, decoration for the houses, and left the head on Turtle Island, figuring Gunshot's spirit could appreciate the peace and quiet. The claws got used for stitching clothes.**

 **Jade was concerned a bit, okay, a lot about the safety of the island, responding that she had saw the movies like I did before we arrived here, and knew that there are pirates out there. Since the island is smaller in our world here, it makes sense to protect our paradise. With the Savanna, Banyan Forest, and the sugar cane grove, plus a couple of other regions within the island, adding Turtle Island as well, it seems plausible to have watch posts in almost every direction. We have the crystal cave, Gunshot's jungle, and the Palm Tree Spot. We had decided to leave the naming to the Swiss family for the other island, the bay, a couple of the rivers and their future homes.**

 **There were two mini rivers melding into a great one that leads into Lake George. We named the first one, 'Pearl River', for we had found at last pearls from the clams deep underwater in the shallows. We also had a name for the cape, for some reason, the family's name for it didn't sound right to us all. So, with a discussion one past night, we had finally decided after one discovery. The cape has those crashing waves continuously around, and it gave Tara a idea for fun. Incredibly, she made a surfer board, and succeeded to ride the waves expertly. Well, I and Jade wanted to try it out too, and I had to admit we lost to the waves, but we had fun.**

 **The cape was given the name, 'Cape Crest', for the foamy tops of the waves. We had drew the plans to build watching posts tonight, talking until we grew tired. Heading to sleep. Jade can't wait to see what the future will bring now. Hope she will have dreams about that. Night.- Basil.**


	11. Chapter 11

_End of Month 3: Those past two months were so busy that we didn't have time to write, for the building of the Watch Posts are more complicated than we planned. We also had some surprises along the way._

 _Even with three people, it took us longer than it did for Basil's apartment towers back in his old world, granted that there were hundreds of workers doing their job faster than we are._

 _We had placed a wooden tower upon the top of Crystal Cave, with boulders and rocks, and soil and mud covering the wood, making it like it was a natural mountain from nature and time. We also placed a wooden post near Firehouse 1, disguised as a windmill similar to the ones we saw back on HQ earth, having one way to help the water from Lake George into the pipes that led into the cottage. We also have a camouflaged store-house at the front of the Banyan Forest, with a crow-nest hidden among the branches. Over at Savannah Abode, we built a faux dragon blood tree; a unique African tree. We have a canopy hideout among the branches similarly to the crow-nest._

 _On Cape Crest, we dug out a dome, secured with wood and stone inside, almost blending with the environment on the cape outside. That is used as a Watch Dome. Thanks to our knowledge on the underground tunnels back at HQ, we were able to dig out tunnels. One that led from Cape Crest to Savannah Abode, and another that led from Firehouse 1 to the Banyan Forest. We are to use them during the rainy season when storms come and such. We kept the tunnels maintained with wood posts and rope._

 _Tara went to Turtle Island, planted palm tree seeds and Banyan seeds in safe spots from the sole beach that kept the turtle nests, and Basil and I's boulder, figuring that we can use the island as a watch post in the far future once the trees are grown and mature._

 _We had a small hurricane; fortunately, it didn't batter the island too badly, but it brought us some things, good and bad. We were in Grove Cave that weekend when that hurricane came. It was gone in the early morning, granting us freedom to head out and check the island over._

 _Our homes were just fine, only needing cleaning in the yards, and noticing that the water had risen, but figuring that it will be back to normal in a while once the currents will settle down. Remarkably, the watch posts stood up very good._

 _We then went to the beach to see what things we can scavenge and find. I was delighted to find a chest of clothes, for our clothes are getting patchy and used, and a crate of wine bottles, which were incredibly secured. Basil was happy to find several wood pieces with metal nails, and also a dinged up toolbox. However, what Tara had found had surprised us all._

 _We discovered a couple of human survivors, among them is a young dog as well. Both survivors are girls. One close to Tara's age, and the other considerably five or six years younger than her companion. The dog is a male; a bright red Irish Setter. The oldest girl has wavy brown hair, her skin copper tan, her clothes reminding me of emigrant garb used by northern people. The younger girl has dark red-orange hair, her skin a paler copper tan, the clothes similar._

 _We bought them to Firehouse 1, having more space there. With careful coaxing, the survivors woke up, shaken, nervous, scared, but came to calm down once they saw that we don't mean any harm to them. They introduced themselves and the dog; Erin, Abigail, and Finley respectively._

 _Once they woke up, we were able to see their eyes; Erin is blue-eyed in a sky shade. Abigail is green-eyed in a fern shade. Erin is 14 years old, with Abigail being 8, nearly 9 years old. They are sisters, got separated from their parents in the hurricane, which got them overboard from a steamer boat. They gratefully tried dinner with us, and headed to bed in a guest bedroom._

 _Tara and we chatted worriedly about this new situation, and I replied that we can think on this with clear minds tomorrow after we have a good night's rest. Tara and Basil reluctantly agreed on that, and we all went to bed. Talk about a surprising time, Journal. Night. -Jade._


	12. Chapter 12

**Month 4, Day 1: Tara had a Abigail back in her old world, a felinid cousin in the family. The family calls her Gail. So, our Abigail here gets to be called Abby for short, since we explained to them that we preferred to have nicknames for everyone here. Since I had found the toolbox and the boards, I told Jade that we could build the bridges at the rivers now. Jade liked the idea, knowing the tamed zebras sometimes panic if the rivers are too deep once a while, and Tara asked if we could build some carts too in case if we get a big load of hunted meat sometime, knowing that carrying a tapir or a wild pig takes a person, but if a antelope is hunted, it has to be carried by two people.**

 **I saw her point, not wanting to overwork our backs out of commission. The sisters as we call them now, they have told us that they were emigrating from Ireland to Australia, which explains their features and facial genes. Their last name is Farrell. We showed them the map, and we went out to show them the places we had established, and they were understandably surprised and pleased.**

 **Not wanting to be a burden on us, the Farrell sisters wanted to live in their own house, only considerably a few yards away from Firehouse 1. Jade was a bit concerned about that since the girls are still young, but Tara suggested that she will live with them, since she is more responsible, and in a whisper, she pointed out, she is a warrior too.**

 **Jade and I agreed on that, and the Farrell sisters wanted a Irish style cob house, and in a whisper, Sunrise called out from our totem necklaces that it will take a couple of months to build, even with the Farrell sisters to help around.**

 **So, it's a lot of projects to do, and we choose the carts first for they are able to be built faster, then the bridges, then the Farrell house lastly. We all began work on the carts today, and became exhausted after finishing two carts, planning to have at least two more for backup. Jade and I went to Turtle Island while Tara explained to Erin and Abby that we need peace and quiet, and telling them that we will be back in a while.**

 **Tonight, I was surprised to find that Jade's birthday is soon to be happening in the next week, after she asked Sunrise for the date today. My birthday wasn't to happen until about five months later on. I was frantic with thoughts for trying to find a gift for her, since it's a bit difficult to find inspiration here. Jade distracted me from that with some intense snogging, which I couldn't ignore. We headed back after some star-watching, and went to bed, with the girls in their hammocks or mattresses on the floor. Night, Journal. Wish me luck for finding the perfect gift for Jade. She deserves the best, for she is the best in my life. Bye for now. -Basil.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Month 4, Day 9/ The day after my birthday: I remember mostly of my birthday, through the night was blurry and forgetful, I suppose to the wine's fault for celebrating our marriage. Let me explain, Journal, about what happened._

 _The recent days, we spent time working on the bridges after we had finished the carts. I had to admit we are doing great work, good craftsmanship. The Farrell sisters surprised us all, with being resourceful with the seafood we commonly caught with the nets and all. I was excellent with soups and such, but heck, they even shocked me by making a few different meals._ _They made a close-alike of crab pots which is like a mini casserole in a cup. They also tried a new way; wine-battered fish, which was interesting. And with the sea turtle meat, they made it smoked, which was delicious._

 _That morning of my birthday was greeted with a blissful kiss from Basil, told me to relax in bed while he heads to grab breakfast downstairs, which I could smell cooking. He returned with two new favorite sides of mine, a crab pot and some smoked turtle meat, and some fresh cold water resting upon a made breakfast tray. I quickly finished breakfast, wanting to make my birthday today a great memory, by heading out with a whisper of requesting a ride into the sea, but Basil shocked me by replying that he asked Portia to make my mermaid form permanent. To my surprise, she said yes to that, and I hurried on, dragging Basil by the hand._

 _As I dived into the semi-cool waters of the sea, I focused and to my happiness, my tail returned, colors and all, with clothes disappearing, now giving me a dark stormy blue bra, shaped like seashells like Ariel and her sisters wore back in Basil's old chosen world. Basil had this affectionate smile toward me once he saw my happiness. I fell in love even more with him at that moment, indicating a passionate/grateful kiss between us._

 _Basil then gave his crooked grin, and all that morning, he showed me all the sights, the amazing colors, the laughter between us as I began a game of tag, and we did our dolphin spin dance together._

 _We came back to shore, having Basil reply that he has something for me back on the island. We shifted back, and we seemed to be heading to Crystal Cave, and we headed inside. To my pleasured surprise, it was a lunch, full of my favorite foods, laying on this spectacular table. Basil shrugged to say that it was no problem building it up with a sheepish smile, hinting that he had a bit of help from the girls. It was a peaceful date, chatting and eating._

 _We soon finished, walking out, digesting while Basil asked me what I wanted to do now. I wanted to have some surfing fun, and Basil smiled, nodding. We walked the whole hour to Cape Crest, where the Watch Dome kept our surfboards inside. Basil's board had been carved into etchings of Atlantica and Regnum together on the top side, one above the other._

 _Mine had been carved into a etch of a mini forest that reminded me of my forest home back in my old chosen world. Tara's board had been carved into a etch of her panther form, and also a crescent moon. The Farrell sisters sneaked out one morning when they saw Tara heading out, and were awestruck when they watched Tara surf. They begged us to give them a experience ride, and we had to oblige; I took Erin, while Tara took Abby. They loved it, and now Erin is asking for a surfboard from Tara._

 _Anyway, Basil and I surfed about half the afternoon, and we went back into shore, and Basil had replied that we haven't named the bridges or the other rivers yet, hoping that I could have the option to choose names today since it's my birthday. I had to ask to clarify that, and Basil replied that the girls were fine with that, and drew out the map out of his knapsack he brought along, opening it up._

 _We have a narrow, sturdy bridge over Pearl River, then a shorter, sturdier bridge over the other river, and the large river branch that leaks into Lake George, has a large, two-sided, rope-tight bridge. I thought hard and long as we walked up to Pearl River, watched the waters flow and dip among the banks, and crossed the bridge, and a name came up to me. I then replied; Freedom Bridge. Basil liked it, and he replied that he likes the sound of Independence Bridge for the second one after he thought for a minute. I kissed him for that idea, congratulating him, proving that I liked it very much._

 _The major river and bridge we named together; Warrior River and Justice Bridge. We decided to leave the second river name to the Farrell sisters. As by magic, the drawings of the bridges and every name we decided today had appeared on the map. We may have seen this happen before, but it's still something amazing to see._

 _We returned to Firehouse 1, the girls welcoming us back with a decent batch of gifts. Tara gave me my very first Banyan Mortar and Pestle, which she replies that I can try to make medicine out of herbs, along with a paper guide of curable medicine recipes. Erin gave me a very beautiful doll of fabric and bamboo strips. Abby gave me a cute bracelet of a double vine twisted with a pearl secured._

 _Basil said that my gift is waiting upon Turtle Island, and with a quick drink & snack, we headed out, knowing that the girls will be fine, they called out to be out as long as we want to. We shifted into our other forms as we soon entered the sea, and we headed to Turtle Island in record time, for I was too excited to dawdle. We surfaced, came into the small shore, and to my shock, a wooden platform with torches stood very gorgeous, and Basil quickly lit them up with his blue fire, making me awed at the beautiful wooden wall that adorned all possible flowers of the island, and as I turned around to Basil, intending to thank him when I saw him smiling at me, and beginning to kneel down upon the soft sand._

 _He brought out a narrow circlet of gold, and a gorgeous ring of a pearl with twinkling diamonds, the band is again, gold. He gave me his crooked grin again, with a glimmer of love and something else I couldn't decipher._

 _"From the day we met as clan mates, I couldn't resist to admire your beauty, spunky personality, kindness, and loyalty, no matter where you are, spreading happiness and friendship. You always make me smile, laugh, and listen. When I heard that you're coming together with me to here, I was nervous, for I didn't know how to socialize with a amazing woman like you. I confess that I never had been loved ever like this, and now since I came to know you, I fell in love with you every day, growing more and more in my affection for you. I truly need you and I love you so much. So, I ask you; Sierra Jade Ferntooth Woods, will you marry me, be my wife from this day to forever and beyond?". Basil spoke so affectionate and lovingly as he held my hand with his right hand, and holding the circlet and ring in his left hand._

 _Of course I said yes, I was so happy and overjoyed. He gracefully and gently placed my ring on, and replied that the circlet is a example of merpeople marriage tradition. He revealed he has a similar one on his right bicep and he had this gold masculine ring for himself. I accepted, and he put my new circlet on._

 _Then suddenly out of nowhere, Portia appeared, smiling, declaring with a grin, "I knew it, I knew it!". We laughed, called her happily. Then we heard the ocean rumble, and we turned around to see Poseidon, Basil's great-grandfather, smiling at us with a gentle look. Portia replied that Poseidon is going to officiate the marriage. We were shocked about that, but we then became happy as we realized that we can be married no matter no one thinks. Portia snapped her fingers, and in a flash, I became a bride, while Basil became a groom._

 _I had this incredible white chiffon gown with green accents all around, feet-bare, and my light brown hair became this curled braided up-do which that reminded me of Anna from Frozen. Basil was so handsome, his brown hair in a windswept look, his suit is shockingly a twin to Eric's wedding suit. We got married quite quickly, and once Portia and Poseidon disappeared, we began our sole dance, drinking wine, and I couldn't remember the rest, through we somehow got home into Grove Cave, rested up._

 _Today was a day of rest and freedom from work, knowing that we will have to begin work on the Farrell house tomorrow. Through I doubt very so, for tonight seems promising to be very stormy. We are heading to bed. Night, Journal. Was a nice story for you, I hope so. -Jade._


	14. Chapter 14

**Month 4, Day 10: Man, today was the big day! After the big storm that proved me wrong, Tara headed down to Grove Cave to tell us that she saw a ship, a very wrecked yet still standing ship. At that moment, I and Jade knew that it was the Swiss Robinson family. In our best casual yet working clothes, we headed out and to Tara's word, we could see the ship, about 2 or 3 miles out.**

 **About a hour later, we could see movement some distance away, and with a handmade telescope, we were able to make out the pirate ship. I smirked, asked Jade, "Shall we?".**

 **"We must protect our home, no matter if we battle freaking real pirates. And I am born ready for this!". snarled Jade, still beautiful in her protective-angry mode.**

 **Tara was next to us, grinned, "I will release the slingshots once you give the signal, guys.". We nodded and we split, Tara off, heading deeper inland, and I, Jade shifting into our other forms, swimming so fast like torpedoes. We planned to have some secret weapons while we did the watch posts, and Tara gave us two brilliant ideas, having been inspired by two movies she had saw back in HQ Earth. The first idea was a series of slingshots, covered with deadly rocks. And the second idea, with much calibration and math, it is a mechanic catapult for a Tara-sized shot.**

 **We got under the pirate ship, and I lit up my blue fire, grabbed a rock, and quickly formed it into a cannonball. Like a force of a rocket, I used my blue fire to boost the man-made cannonball straight into the brig, creating a large leak. Jade quickly surfaced and checked the direction of the ship, and came back to reply that we have to turn the ship sideways.**

 **I grinned, focusing on the feeling of old anger and frustration, making the surface rumble of dangerous waves getting bigger by the second, and I created a tsunami that primarily focused on the ship, over-dousing the ship, and turning it sideways, so it was more easier for the rock slingshots to have a clear way to destroy the ship somewhat. I quickly surfaced, shot the signal which was a blue firework, and soon enough, I heard whistles, and the deadly rocks boarded the ship, hearing shouts, screams, grunts, and more noises from the crew.**

 **Jade had two steel swords hidden with a airborne cave nearby, and with a pat, she handed me one, and I created a wave to lift us into the top of the ship. With deadly moves and precision, we fought the pirates, and then I heard a roar, as I felt a thump nearby, and I turned to see Tara in panther form, injuring/killing the pirates like us in a fierce battle.**

 **We were concerned for Tara if she was in this situation, since one of her fathers was a former pirate, and she might not have the guts to kill dangerous, ruthless pirates in this world, but she proved us wrong.**

 **The language was almost nonsensical, like I can't make out of it, through there were a couple we understood, like 'demon', and 'shiver me timbers'. We had taken the ship over, the pirates neither dead or mostly injured. We took down the pirate flag, and happily drove the ship over to the Robinsons' ship.**

 **With gleeful introductions and explanations why and what happened to our newly claimed ship, we proceeded to drag their ship slowly into the bay, landing upon the low shallows. We dropped the sole lifeboat from our ship, drove it over to the Robinson ship, gave the family a ride two trips back and forth. With thankful prayers and such, the day was busy taking apart their ship, getting the surviving animals into land, and the Farrell sisters assisting us after their late morning sleep.**

 **We gave them Grove Cave temporarily until they make permanent homes for themselves. So, today was quite excellent, and I had ended up with some superlative wounds, and a couple of cuts that will scar, while Jade ended up with a banged up arm, not injured, just badly bruised, and a few shallow cuts. Tara was almost free of any wounds, through she got a cut on one of her hands, bandaging it up well. As for the dead pirates, we took their clothes, weapons, burying their bodies in a desert wasteland we almost never bother to visit. We had a couple of injured ones, we took them for prisoners, putting them in the brig, planning to crudely heal them, feed them, check on them every day. After all, we're not that ruthless.**

 **Wish us luck in this mess, Journal. Night. Heading to bed. -Basil.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Month 4, Day 27: What a shocking day! Let me explain here, Journal. For some reason, I felt sick in the mornings, then nothing in the afternoons as I worked upon the Farrell house, and the chosen Robinson Tree house site. It was bizarre, Basil was concerned for me. Tara and the girls tried to give me herb medicine with the mortar and pestle for the sickness, but nothing worked. I sought up some courage to ask Elizabeth, the sole woman of the Robinson family for help, and this morning, I went to her in privacy in the Watch Dome, which is now the winter home for the Robinsons. We had other homes for ourselves, so it was no issue or problem._

 _Anyway, in a hour after checking for ailments and such, Elizabeth then gave me the most amazing, upsetting, incredible, frightening news. We found out that I am pregnant; about two weeks and a half along Elizabeth presumed. Elizabeth was a bit worried, but I told her that we have good diets, so the unborn child will be healthy. She accepted that, and I left, nervous to tell Basil until I decided to tell him at Turtle Island later tonight. My thoughts were so scattered._

 _I knew we are both human and merpeople, so the unborn child seems to be fine, for the shifting only happens on the lower appendages below the stomach. Will it be a girl or boy? Will it look like me or Basil? What color will its tail would be? So many questions and several months to wait to see the results of my, no, our unborn child._

 _One time, some nights ago, Basil replied that in his heritage, boys receive the sea flames and the ability to create storms/etc from emotions, while girls receive a Seer ability, and the dangerous yet protective mode if any family, friends, their homeland, and community are threatened._

 _The prisoners which we had jailed in the brig in our claimed ship, which we call now, 'Homeland Protector', saw the light after having seen respect, humility, friendship, and hope. They took to be slow to speak our language, but they're learning steadily over the days. The older prisoner, about at least in his late 20s, was the former helmsmen. We soon came to know his name, which is called Vikas. He was from the West Indies, like his younger cellmate. The younger one was surprisingly a former cabin boy, shocking us that he was older than a boy. He was 18, maybe 19. His name is Tarun._

 _Vikas is greatly tanned, onyx black eyes, very dark brown hair, tall, and a bit strong. Tarun is mildly tanned, ocean black eyes, messy black hair, lanky, and sort of athletic. We take them out into the sun on the deck for a hour of Vitamin D and some sight-seeing. We are slowly beginning to trust them, but we are still wary. Basil wanted more time for them to get situated on our side, for they are not pirates anymore._

 _The Robinson family finally named the bay, and the other island, while the Farrell sisters named the last river. The bay was given the name, 'Bay of Hope'. The other island, after much discussion, they decided on a chosen name, 'Goodwill Island', for the goodness and will they saw in us that fateful day. Erin and Abby was frivolous in naming the river, then they finally got a name after a game of rock, paper, and scissors. The river was to be called 'Little Nile' in historical humor. We all liked the names well enough._

 _We have yet a name for our island, but we are sure the right one will come to us in time. For now, we follow 5 rules here which I and Basil wrote when we first settled here._

 _Number 1: Never take more than you need. Number 2: Never waste anything. Number 3: No weapons to bare until you're of adult age. Number 4: Cooperate and work together. Number 5: Always have time for fun and your friends, and family._

 _The others were very satisfied with that, through the boys and girls were so bummed by that, only I, Basil, Tara, and the parents, William and Elizabeth are able to have weapons. The adult age is 16 here, which had Tara turn 16 a mere few days ago. We figure that Vikas and Tarun will have their weapons back in time if they are settled enough to our lifestyle here. Fritz are happy, for he has only some of a year left until he turns 16. The other boys and the Farrell sisters are allowed to use slingshots in defense, restricted for fun._

 _Tara's birthday was great, she received quite a few gifts, through the greatest gift she would claim was her visitation back to her home world for the afternoon. We covered for her by lying that she had gone out for the savanna, to check the wild herds. She told me and Basil that everyone was just doing great._

 _Night soon fell, and as usual, I and Basil went for Turtle Island. I recently told Tara of my newfound condition, and she was delightfully happy for me. She bet that Basil will stutter and faint when he hears my news. I bet that he will announce out loud that he's going to be a dad. The prize: A week of chores for the loser, while relaxation for the winner._

 _Turns out the bet was won by me. Basil was so happy that my ears rang of his proclamation- "I'm gonna be a dad!". We chatted so late into the night, excited and happy, yet nervous and hopeful. We headed back home into Firehouse 1, with Basil looking so content and smiling, as we cuddled together, instinctively caressing our unborn baby through my belly. Night, Journal. Wish us luck. -Jade._


	16. Chapter 16

**Month 6, Day 24: What a busy season that was! Jade is now about 3 months along, and our unborn child is growing quite well and healthy, thanks to a stethoscope we had found from the canvasses of the old Robinson ship. Its heartbeat is something I could never thought I'd hear in my life, and now, I can't wait to see him/her once it is born. Jade quite felt the same, strangely she only becomes sick in the mornings only, nothing like strange cravings or the such. Sunrise claimed not every pregnant woman is the same, and Jade is only a individual, after all.**

 **We had the Robinsons' donkey mixed with our tamed zebras, and to our surprise, the donkey had become the head of the herd, claiming a young mare as his mate. The sow has given birth to babies, and with thought, we captured a wild female pig who's heavy with young, wanting both sows' young to grow and interbreed into our respectable habitat. With the chickens, we had a couple of elder ones and the rest are either young females, and a few juvenile males. The goats are mates, and with signs, the female are beginning to show with young.**

 **We have borrowed quite a few pots and pans from the galley in the Homeland Protector ship, and with delighted happiness, we are able to have eggs; turtle and chicken. We also found some barrels of gunshot powder and food.**

 **We told the Robinsons that the island soil wouldn't work on planting foreign seeds from the world, which I had tried with some borrowed strawberry seeds from HQ, but to no success. So, we now eat seeds for snacks or in our salads which Vikas taught us how to prepare. We had released Vikas and Tarun a few weeks ago, and they are very happy on the island, they were sad to leave the sea, but we told them that we still are able to explore if we need to.**

 **To my amusement, Tara is being pursued by Tarun in interest, and Jade bet that Tara will give in before the next season comes, and I bet that she will give in by the time of our unborn child's birth. We gave Grove Cave to Vikas and Tarun for their home. The Farrell sisters' house is finished, but unfortunately, the Robinson Tree house is still not done. Erin is interested in Fritz, hoping to be courted soon or later. For Abby, she is only best friends with Jack and Francis. Ernest became the apprentice of Vikas, pursuing the studies of the sea, since Vikas was the helmsmen.**

 **The Farrell sisters gave their home a name, which is called Norbolt Hall which means 'north house'. The Robinsons are yet to name their tree-house, but I am sure it will be a great name. Speaking of names, I and Jade have begun on picking names for our unborn child. Ever since I met Grandpa Poseidon, I wanted to name any future kid after him. Not the namesake, but something good and strong. Jade is indecisive about her choices, so she is willing to wait until she sees our unborn child for the first, and see if anything comes to her then.**

 **We even added a new rule to the list, #6: Respect other opinions and beliefs. Erin finally got her surfboard from Tara, and when the boys saw how she used it, they very eagerly asked me to make new ones for them. Now, I am kept busy with finishing the tree-house and the surfboards. I am grateful to see Jade keeping busy by cooking and looking for ways to use the chest clothes. We kept the rest of the wine in the storehouse.**

 **We also are planning to put a very large bridge between the main island and Goodwill Island. I am happy that the others are leaving Turtle Island alone for me and Jade in our solitary time, using our other forms in transportation by sunset commonly. I am getting tired. Today was quite good. I hope I could get a dream of my kid. Jade is quite beautiful no matter what condition she is in. I still can't believe that we are husband and wife, but when I look at her belly, holding our child safely, well, I know that I love her so much. We are warriors, but we are also a family too.**

 **Well, good night, Journal. See you next time. -Basil.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Month 12, Day 15: The Rainy season had since begun, and not a moment too soon, for the Robinson Tree-house is done, and also is named. It got the familiar name: Falcon's Nest. I am around to be due any day. Our unborn child is kicking so much in the recent months, and what a strong kick she/he has! To my happiness, my bet was won. Tara is now being courted by Tarun, and I have to admit, they are quite a odd-looking yet cute couple, but they don't care. Also, Erin is being courted by Fritz, much to her joy. Vikas and Ernest are peaceful in being partners now, for Ernest had passed the final apprentice test, and he is now having a excellent aptitude for the sea and stars._

 _The rest of the boys are doing well. Basil had finished their surfboards, and the boys are delighted, and can't wait to try them out once the rainy season ceases. Elizabeth and William is happy with the outcomes of the entire community which is us all. The map is now at last finished, with one thing missing. We are still finding the name for our beloved island. We are different races, coming together to create a pot of different opinions and beliefs, creating our community within our families. New Switzerland won't work anymore, we need a unique name that describes us all, and our island._

 _Basil is cooking lunch, smells so good. Sorry, just returned from the bathroom. Cramps are acting up again. The baby is quiet for now, probably napping, which is reliev-_

(No one's P.O.V.) Two hours later-

Basil was pacing in the living room, worried for his wife and unborn child, watching the door that held the room behind, where Elizabeth is helping with the birth, with Tara in and out, fetching water and blankets.

In the chairs or sitting on the floor, or leaning against the walls, waited the rest of the community. They too are concerned for their friend, and the babe. All of a sudden, a ear-piercing wail came out into the silence, and Basil stopped still, frozen, watching the door, waiting for it to open.

Tara and Elizabeth came out, worn out yet smiling. "You can meet them now. Jade and the baby are alright.". Basil exhaled, walked inside, and before his eyes, laying upside in the bed, was Jade, tiredly smiling, cuddling a precious gift. Basil could hear Jade humming, and she looked up, her smile growing.

"Basil, come meet your daughter.". Jade replied softly. Basil's eyes moistened up of held-back tears, smiling as he heard that he is the father of a baby girl, his daughter. He carefully walked up, not wanting to disturb the peace between mother and daughter. Jade slightly turned their daughter into Basil's sight, and Basil was awed, falling in love at that moment as he focused on his daughter. She is sleeping soundly, she is swaddled in a dark red blanket cocoon, yet Basil could see the semi-light/dark tan skin, a few freckles dotting her little button nose, a quite few strands of very fine dark brown hair resting on her head.

"She's perfect, our perfect beautiful girl.". Basil whispered, earning Jade a serene kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Yes, she is. Do you have a name for her?". Jade replied and asked quietly. Basil glanced up at the question, and looked back to see his daughter snoozing on.

Basil sighed, "I really want to see her eyes before I decide.". Jade smiled understanding the statement behind that. Then a sniff came from the baby. Jade and Basil widened their eyes, glanced closer.

"Come on, baby girl. Open these little eyes for us.". Basil politely said, and if she heard her, she was beginning to wiggle, and yawn, starting to blink her eyes. And at last, they opened to reveal a most beautiful sight. The baby's eyes are sea blue.

Jade gasped, "Remarkable. She looks like your grandfather, Basil, in her eyes.". Basil, stunned and surprised to see a resemblance between his daughter and grandfather, and then smiled.

"Must be the genetics in work, love.". Basil replied thoughtfully. Jade giggled, then she blinked, staring at her daughter, and nodded.

Jade commented, "I like the sound of Danielle for her middle name.". Basil glanced at Jade, then back at his daughter, and smiled.

"Fits her well. Now, I have a spark of a name for her. What do you think about Phoebe?". Basil asked curiously. Jade grinned happily at that.

Jade held her daughter closer, "Phoebe Danielle Turner. What do you say to that, little one?". The newly named Phoebe gurgled happily at that, blinking her eyes and tilting her head slightly. The parents laughed proudly and happy, satisfied and content with their new daughter.

They heard cries and sobs, whispers and chuckles, and they looked up to see everybody else standing around the bed. The parents then grinned, and introduced the babe to the others gently with turns. Dinner approached and Phoebe had her first dinner by breastfeeding.

Night fell, and the others were so reluctant to leave the house, but knowing that they will be back very often, for they're on a island anyway. Jade was by then strong enough to walk to the shore with Basil, and Phoebe in tow. As it was Phoebe's birthday, Poseidon was able to appear in the sea, in all his attire. Basil and Jade was delighted to present their daughter to her great-great-grandfather, and Poseidon was in adoration toward his granddaughter.

He asked them to rest Phoebe on the shore, let the waves touch her feet, and see if she has a tail then. The parents did as he asked, and in a minute, Phoebe is now a merbaby, having a sea green tail with a raven black rim and fins as well.

Poseidon was surprised of that color, saying that in the history of merpeople, there never had been anybody who had that specific pattern in their tail and fins, until now. With wisdom, he replied that Phoebe will be a spectacular mermaid in the future, able to use the Seer gift and the ability to indicate a dangerous and protective mode. The parents agreed, and soon, Poseidon left, and the small family returned home to Firehouse 1, putting Phoebe, again human, into William's gifted and gorgeous cot next to their bed. Soon, with a last feeding before bed, Phoebe gracefully went to sleep, and the parents, tired yet awed to have a amazing miracle, was slow to go to sleep, yet they went into dreamland with prayers of protection over their daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sunrise's P.O.V._

 _As five years passed swiftly while I watched over them, Phoebe has grown into a young girl, who's kindhearted, sweet, yet loves to speak big if anybody in her family gets teased or insulted. Tara and Tarun got married in the 2nd year of Phoebe's life, and welcomed a cute baby boy by the name of Noah; full name is Noah Manasseh Silver. He got Tarun's mild tan skin, Tara's amber gold eyes, however, his hair was a surprise. It is a shade of raven black with natural highlights of very dark blue._

 _Erin and Fritz got married as well, and to some people's predictions, they welcomed a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy has copper tan skin, with Fritz's dirty blonde hair, and stormy blue eyes which Erin claimed from her mother's side of the family. He was known as Jonah Gabriel Robinson. The girl has Erin's wavy brown hair, with Fritz's soft brown eyes, and her skin is a paler shade of copper tan. She came to be known as Louise Rowan Robinson._

 _As for Ernest, he's courting the newfound survivor; Emily Montrose. Abby is being courted by Jack. Francis is happy being one of the bachelors along with Vikas. The animals are growing well, and the family dogs; Turk and Finley is monogamous mates with Juno._

 _The community had found the perfect name for their island; Paradise Island. Fitting, isn't it? William and Elizabeth is so happy, as Basetail and Ferntooth is as well. They are content with the island, not wanting to leave it for the world. They have permanently decided to live forever._

 _I didn't mind at all, for it's their world and paradise, so I will watch over them occasionally, but I am sure they will be fine and well._


End file.
